


Paralyzer

by Purplesauris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hunter!Levi, Incubus!Eren, Like spooky supernatural not the show, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size queen!Levi, Supernatural Elements, This is really just one big smut writing, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't get paid enough for the work he does, but he finds something else that may just be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> So now that this excuse to write porn is outta the way I can continue with Dust To Gold. As always, like the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Sometimes, Levi forgets that Eren isn't actually human; the way his eyes shimmer and practically glow, the sly smirk he always wears as if he knows something Levi doesn't. Eren is a very sexual person, not just because of his libido but just in the way he carries himself. The irresistible sway of his hips whenever he walks past or away from Levi, the midriff shirts he wears on occasion, the pull Levi feels whenever Eren is near. Levi and Eren are an inseparable pair, it's rare that they're apart if they can help it. Despite them being practically glued together at the hip they lead separate lives, Eren has his group of friends and Levi has his work/lifelong buddies. This is the story of how it all started. 

______________________________________________________________

Levi is a cautious man, keeping constant vigil while around other people, watching and calculating every move. It's what Levi does, watches the world go by and people die by his hands; he has no qualms about killing people, supernatural or not. Sure he had plenty of regret and guilt at first, but he was raised for this, raised to hunt and to kill, and he was the best. Levi doesn't want to kill needlessly though, he holds no grudge against the supernatural. He didn't gain the title "Humanity’s Strongest" by being incompetent, so when his friend Hanji asks him to help them track down someone they've been searching weeks for he's quick to accept the case (Erwin would have made him do it anyways.)

It only takes Levi a few minutes to zero in on where the rogue vampire is going to lure his next prey; Levi knows based off of the patterns seen in Hanji's data that he frequents night clubs. That night Levi dresses up to go to the club, weapon tucked away in a sheath that rests against his side. Levi wears a leather jacket over his black t-shirt, attire dark so that he doesn't stand out. As Levi thinks about the rogues file again he taps the metal barbell going through his tongue against his teeth, face blank. He reminds himself to be careful, that there are likely to be more than just a rogue vampire looking for a meal inside the club. 

Levi skips past the long line of people waiting to get in, nodding to the bouncer as he lets him in without a word. He can hear people behind him muttering about VIPs and Levi only snorts. “If only you knew.” Levi pushes through the crowd of people easily, reaching the bar and sitting on a stool, waving to the bartender once before stormy eyes sweep the crowd of people. Levi easily picks out those who are of supernatural origin, succubi and incubi alike that are just drunk enough to allow some of that aura that is a beacon to Levi to show. Levi won’t bother with them though; they aren’t hurting anybody, and it’s not as if their aim is to kill. They merely want to get off and give someone an amazing night they’re likely to forget. 

Levi thinks there’s a certain grace in being a demon that’s only out for making other people orgasm. There’s certainly no downside, seeing as finding a willing partner isn’t nearly as hard as it was before. Levi mulls over the thought as he sips at a bottle of beer the bartender brings him, eyes still sweeping over the crowd. Levi spots his target on the dance floor and his eyes narrow in triumph, the corners of his mouth turning up. Levi drinks his beer, eyes never leaving the moving body of his target. Levi sets the empty bottle on the bar and slides from his stool, weaving through the crowd and feeling the music vibrate in his bones.

Levi lets himself loosen up, let's the music take over as he dances among the crowd, waiting for the moment to make a move. Levi dances, and when the song changes he only dances more, dancing along to lyrics he isn't paying attention to. Levi sees the rogue slip off with a girl who's stumbling and swaying on her feet, and then Levi is moving in an instant, using his smaller frame to his advantage. Levi ducks through a doorway, hands loose at his sides as he peers through the dim light of a back alley. He can see the rogue and the girl making out against the dirty brick wall, hands roaming and the girl making small noises. Levi wants to snort, to laugh at this ridiculous display, but he keeps quiet. Levi creeps up on the two silently, staying in the shadows, watching every move. Levi pulls out the blade hidden against his side, the blade glinting but remaining unnoticed. 

"What are- AHH!" The woman screams when sharp teeth start to pierce through flesh, and before the rogue can even get one mouthful his head is being wrenched back, pulled away from the young woman's neck. 

Levi doesn't have to look to know that the rogues eyes are feral, but Levi strikes quickly, sinking the blade up through the rogues back, piercing through a lung and his heart. The rogue makes a pathetic gurgling noise before collapsing, Levi yanking the blade out as the body drops. The woman is crying and pressing her hand to her neck, staring at Levi with wide eyes. Levi wipes the blade off on the rogues shirt before stowing it away; Levi prides himself in not getting a drop on blood on him. Levi doesn't move as he pulls out his phone and dials in, speaking quickly. "The target is taken care of, we have a casualty. Yeah, she was bitten. Don't bitch to me, just come do your job." Levi ends the call and looks at the woman. "What's your name?"

"M-mina."

"Well Mina, a couple of guys are going to come and take care of you. You'll be alright, but there's something you have to know."

"What? What was that guy?"

"A rogue vampire. You were bitten, which means there's a chance you'll turn."

"I-is there a cure?" Mina's lower lip is trembling and she looks on the verge of tears. 

"No." Mina’s face falls and her eyes widen in fear, tears falling onto her cheeks. Levi can hear footsteps and he looks to see Erwin strolling up, Hanji rushing to wrap her arms around Mina, cooing and shushing her. “I’m going back inside.” Levi turns to leave and a light touch on his shoulder stops him, an eyebrow raised as he looks up at Erwin. 

“The weapon.” Levi sighs and pulls off his jacket, undoing the straps and handing the blade over. Levi slips the jacket back on and makes sure his hair isn’t messed up and he didn't get anything on him. He doesn’t need someone asking questions, after all. 

“Your stupid no weapons policy is going to get someone killed.”

“You’re capable of going without. I don’t need to tell you to be cautious, do I?”

“No, but I’m sure you will anyways.”

“Be cautious, and call in if you’re outnumbered. Don’t be stupid.” Erwin gives Levi a smile and a nod as Levi rolls his eyes, brushing Erwin’s hand away as he heads back into the club. Levi can feel the bass immediately, feel it thrumming over his skin and in his back teeth. Levi slips back among the crowd, easily catching the rhythm of the song and moving along, hips swaying and eyes slipping closed. Levi lets himself drift in the rhythm of the music, breathes in the smell of alcohol and sweat mingling in the air, skin tingling with static energy, arousal faint from people who can’t control themselves as well as others. 

To Levi there is no one else in the club, it’s just him and the music, and Levi can’t remember the last time he was actually able to just dance, let the music flow through him and feel excitement run through his veins. Levi hears a robotic voice speaking and then a bass line starts up, and Levi knows exactly what song it is. Levi can feel himself moving, feel his body reacting as hips sway and roll, head tipping back and lips pulling back to reveal white teeth in a grin, and suddenly Levi feels all eyes on him. Levi doesn’t give a shit though, he’s here to dance, not to get upset if someone ogles him. Levi’s eyes open when he feels a rather strong presence behind him, and he doesn’t even have to look to know he’s attracted the attention of either an incubus or a succubus. Levi would curse his bad luck, but it isn’t really bad luck now, is it? 

Levi can feel hands on his waist lightly and a warm chest pressing against his back, Levi continuing to roll and sway his hips, dancing against who he assumes is a man behind him. Levi tips his head back to rest against the man’s shoulder as he moves his hips back, the man responding and lightly grinding back. Levi smirks, a light sigh escaping his throat as he feels the hands on his waist tighten their hold, pulling Levi back as they move together, Levi's whole body rolling and hips swaying as the man behind him does the same, moving so that with every roll of his body he grinds against Levi. Levi's skin tingles and his chest heaves as the song ends and their movements slow, Levi blinking slowly. 

Levi turns in the man's arms, taking in tan skin shining with a light sheen of sweat and a nice chest hidden under a tight t-shirt. Levi’s gaze travels up, taking in the aura radiating around the incubus; Levi narrows his eyes knowingly but doesn’t pull away, too filled with the music and pumped from the atmosphere to care much. Levi finally looks at the man’s face, lips curled in a sly smile and eyes practically molten with lust, glowing an unnatural gold that reflects the club lights rather nicely, if Levi says so himself. When the man smiles he can see white teeth, and Levi knows the incubus is trying to seduce him because just then he wants those teeth leaving marks on him. 

“Having fun?” 

“Certainly. Were you earlier, in that alley?” Levi snorts, resting his hands on the man’s chest just in case he decides to do anything Levi won’t like. The incubus doesn’t do anything more than smile knowingly, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“Work is work. What’s your name, kid?”

The incubus takes no offense to being called a kid, just shrugging his shoulders and grinning playfully. “It can be whatever you’d like.” 

“So I could call you shitstain all night and you’d be fine with it?”

The man laughs, shaking his head. “I take you for one who would anyways. I’m Eren.”

“Levi.” Eren smirks and his hands slide from Levi’s hips upwards, sitting comfortably on his lower back.

“It’s nice to meet you, Levi.” Eren practically purrs his name, pleased with the small shudder from Levi. Levi’s pupils are blown wide, but despite the influence Eren has on him he’s still frustratingly coherent, and Eren wants to change that. 

“The pleasure is mine.” The way Levi cocks his head to the side and half smirks Eren knows Levi is making a very poor pun. Eren shakes his head but grins, leaning down to whisper in his ear so Levi can hear him over the music better.

"Not yet. But it could be." Levi lets out a less than steady breath, eyes closing as Eren nibbles on his earlobe, fingers digging into Eren's chest. 

"I have one request." Eren hums and nuzzles Levi's neck, moving the two of them along to the music. "Make it something I'll remember."

Eren’s lips curl into a smile against Levi’s neck, arms wrapping tighter around Levi. “Clever.” Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s neck, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling a little bit in warning. “If that’s what you want, I’ll make it a night _you’ll never forget_ ”

“It that a promise, Eren?” Levi voice is low and Eren lifts his head up, smirking down at Levi.

“It’s a guarantee.” 

______________________________________________________________

As Levi straddles Eren’s lap, leaning over him on the bed, jacket discarded somewhere on the floor, he almost prays that Eren can live up to his word. The need to fuck someone or be fucked makes his blood boil and his thoughts cloud, breaths coming out in pants as Eren guides Levi so that their positions are flipped. Eren sits between Levi’s legs, one hand keeping Levi’s hands pinned above his head, and when Levi tests to see if he can break free he finds Eren’s grip is steady, unrelenting. 

Eren places open mouthed kisses down Levi’s neck, biting down on his collar bone, tasting him. Levi is trying to focus on drawing in breaths of air between moans, head tipping back as Eren trails kisses and bites down Levi’s exposed chest. Eren bites at Levi’s hipbones, other hand preventing Levi from bucking up as Eren sits back to admire his work. Marks dot Levi’s pale skin, particularly dark on his neck, not as noticeable on Levi’s chest where Eren didn’t bite as hard. Levi’s chest heaves as he tries to clear his head, a moan sticking in his throat when Eren palms at Levi’s clothed dick, trying but failing to buck up into the pressure Levi seeks. Eren leans forward, capturing Levi’s lips with his own in a heated kiss, swallowing the noises coming from Levi as he pops the button of Levi’s jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly.

Levi bites at Eren’s lower lip, sucking on it as Eren pulls Levi’s pants down, revealing boxer briefs with an obvious tent in the front. Eren chuckles against Levi’s lips, pulling back and grinding on Levi lazily. Levi’s hips jerk as he gasps, eyes going wide as Eren drags his fingers down Levi’s chest, tweaking his nipples before Eren slides back, leaning over Levi. Eren mouths at Levi’s clothed erection, dampening the cloth as Eren presses his tongue down firmly. Levi moans breathlessly, arms straining against Eren’s strong grip, nearly breaking free when Eren takes a moment, pupils catlike as he looks up at Levi. 

Eren cocks his head to the side, grin feral as he pulls Levi’s underwear down, freeing Levi as he hums in appreciation. Eren takes Levi into his hand, giving a few appreciative strokes as Levi bucks up, moan falling from his lips as Eren squeezes and twists his wrist at the top, thumbing the slit. Eren lets Levi go, ignoring Levi's whine in favor of licking the head of his dick, wrapping his lips around him and sucking lightly. Levi moans, that moan turning into a keen as his back arches, eyes going wide when Eren takes him all in, not stopping until his nose brushes the fine hairs at the base and he swallows around Levi. "Eren-!"

Eren hums, hollowing his cheeks as he lets Levi's wrists go, moaning around Levi when Levi buries his fingers in Eren's hair, gripping the strands tight. Eren presses his tongue against Levi's dick, sucking powerfully while humming, and Levi's whole body goes taut, back bowing up and toes curling, coming down Eren's throat. Eren pulls back, swallowing it all greedily, eyes glowing bright and a satisfied smile on his face. Levi goes slack against the bedsheets, breathing hard, skin still hot, still itching for more. "You're such a beautiful human."

Levi glares up at Eren, stomach flexing as he hauls himself up, straddling Eren. "Don't get cocky."

Eren grins, an eyebrow raising as he trails fingers up Levi's spine, coming back down to cup Levi's ass. "You don't want me to?"

Levi gives him an unamused look, rolling his hips down on Eren languidly. Eren's grip tightens on Levi's ass and he grinds up, a gasp escaping his lips. "Do you have lube or were you expecting to fuck me dry?"

Eren manages a short laugh, jerking his head towards the nightstand. “Condoms in the box.” Levi scoots off of Eren, pulling open the drawer and grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube, going back to straddle Eren once again. Levi presses the bottle of lube into Eren's waiting hand, Levi taking his time to look at Eren. Levi's lips curl as he wraps his hand around Eren's dick; he's thicker than Levi, and the thought that Eren is going to fuck him, fill him up sends a shiver down his spine and heat settle in his gut. Eren is grinning, able to know what Levi wants the most, and as he bites down on Levi’s neck and plunges a finger into Levi without warning Levi moans Eren’s name and thanks Erwin for assigning him to this case. 

Eren wastes no time, wiggling his finger around for a bit before thrusting it in and out, lips and teeth teasing flesh to distract Levi. Eren pushes in a second finger quickly, kissing Levi as he gasps and tries to relax around Eren’s fingers, moaning when Eren scissors his fingers. Eren pulls his fingers out and pours more lube on, rubbing his fingers together for a moment before sliding two back in, wiggling a third in as Levi whimpers and pushes back against Eren’s hand, trying to help Eren. Eren pushes and pulls his fingers out of Levi’s ass, searching for that one spot, and when Eren curls his fingers just right he hits it dead on, Levi keening and rutting back. “Eren, hah~ More!” Eren’s fingers still their assault on Levi’s prostate, Eren smirking and pulling his fingers out.

“Be patient.” Levi is allowed a moment to catch his breath, fighting off a feeling of being light-headed as Eren does something Levi isn’t paying attention to. Levi feels Eren grip his waist and lift him up, and suddenly Levi feels the head of Erens cock press against Levi’s entrance, and that’s all the warning Levi gets before Eren thrusts up while pulling Levi down, sheathing him all at once. Levi moans loudly, back arching and fingers scrabbling against Eren’s back, nails leaving red trails as Levi is filled up and stretched. Levi digs his nails into Eren’s shoulders, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he pants and mutters Eren’s name over and over, sounding more like a prayer.

Levi moans when Eren shifts and thrusts up lightly, shoving him deeper. “Oh fuck, Eren. You’re ah~ a lot bigger than I thought you were.” Levi feels like he could be split open, and fuck three fingers weren’t enough preparation but the stretch and burn of Eren’s cock buried deep in him is so _fucking_ worth it. Eren lifts Levi up off of his cock before dropping him down, letting Levi’s weight do most of the work as Levi basically impales himself on Eren. Levi keens, rolling his hips and lifting back up of his own accord and ramming back down, bouncing on Eren’s laps as Eren helps lift him up and pulls him back down, thrusting up to meet him. The both of them are moaning, Eren muffling his noises against Levi’s chest as he peppers bite marks across the pale skin, but it isn’t enough, Levi needs more.

Eren grabs Levis hips and pulls Levi off of him, making Levi whine at the feeling of being empty. “Hands and knees.” Levi is quick to do as Eren says, wiggling his ass as he eyes Eren over his shoulder. Eren shifts up onto his knees, hands steadying Levi as he thrusts back in, filling Levi up again. Levi gasps and chokes on a scream, the new angle causing Eren to hit his prostate straight on as he thrusts anew, thrusting in then pushing farther, rocking Levi forward. Eren sets a rough pace, pulling out and thrusting back into Levi in earnest, fueled by the noises Levi lets fall from his lips. On a particularly hard thrust Levi’s arms give out and Levi presses his face into a pillow, hands fisting in the sheets as Eren fucks him. Eren lifts Levi;s hips just slightly and the angle shoves him deeper, ripping a loud keen from Levi as his whole body goes stiff, coming for the second time that night. 

Eren continues thrusting even when Levi whimpers from the overstimulation, but Levi still pushes back and ruts against him, clenching around Eren and drawing him over the edge, Eren’s thrusts turning sloppy as he comes down from his orgasm. Eren pulls out, letting Levi slump down as Eren draws in a shaky breath. Eren ties off the condom and throws it out, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he grins, eyes glowing bright in the darkness. Levi moans tiredly when Eren rolls him over, wiping off his sweaty skin with a damp cloth while Levi sprawls out. Eren goes to climb in next to Levi but is stopped by a hand on his chest, Levi’s eyes open and dazed. “Sheets. S’gross.” 

Eren chuckles and shakes his head, lifting Levi off of the bed as if he weighs nothing and setting him on a chair in the corner. Eren strips the bed quickly, going and throwing them in the wash before putting on fresh sheets. Levi manages to stand on unsteady feet, crawling up onto the bed and ducking under the covers. Eren climbs in next to Levi, kissing him slowly before tucking Levi in his arms, Eren’s chest pressing against Levi’s back and Levi’s ass pressing against Eren’s hips. “Good?”

“Mmm. It’s a start.” Levi yawns, grinding back lazily against Eren. “Gimme half an hour, then we can go again.”

Eren laughs and kisses Levi’s neck lightly, lips curling in delight. “Interesting.” 

They end up going a few more rounds that night, once more on the bed, against the wall as Eren hoists Levi up, bent over the chair Levi sat in earlier, and when morning comes and Levi forces them to shower they fuck against the tile wall, water sliding down their skin and making their grips slippery. Eren drops Levi off at his apartment, smirking as he thanks Levi for the great meal and leaving Levi with his number and an inquiry as to when they can go out again. 

______________________________________________________________

True to his word, Eren makes that night one Levi can’t possibly forget. Levi almost misses the way Eren fills him up, but Levi doesn’t expect to see Eren again. It’s dangerous for Levi to have relationships, and most nights he’s off hunting anyways, tracking rogues or demons that have been killing en masse across the state. Sure Levi would like if they kept in touch, but between his failed attempts at reaching Eren and the fact that he’s off who knows where most nights makes the idea nothing more than a fantasy Levi plays over in his head while alone. 

Levi certainly finds beauty in being an incubus or succubus, and when he’s given a night off out of the blue Levi takes the opportunity to shower and head down to the local bar. Levi would plan on getting drunk, but he doesn’t have the ability to, so while he watches others get shitfaced he starts on his fifth drink, sitting in a booth of his own as he watches people stumble around. Levi spots a succubus draping herself over some poor shmuck at the bar and even a few vampires looking for a willing participant. All in all Levi is enjoying himself, content with his night off as he closes his eyes and throws back a shot of vodka. The hairs on the back of Levi’s neck stand on end, and when Levi sets down the shot glass and slowly tips his head forward, eyes blinking open he’s pleasantly surprised. 

Looking down on him, lips curved in a familiar smirk and eyes gleaming just like the first night is Eren, hair longer than Levi remembers it. “Just my luck, I was just thinking I could use a good fuck.”

“That I can provide, free of charge.”

Levi smirks, motioning for Eren to take a seat, not surprised when Eren sidles up to him. “You and I both know you get more out of it than just an orgasm.”

“Mmm true, I get a good meal, and I have to say, you’re gourmet.”

“I’m flattered.”

Eren nods and stretches before relaxing into the seat, looking at Levi curiously. “What are you up to? I haven’t caught scent of you for weeks.”

“Looking for me, were you?”

Eren shrugs noncommittally. “I was hungry, and you sounded good. Too bad you weren’t around.”

Levi nods in agreement. “I’ve been around, killing those who need to be killed, warning others.”

“You sound more like a mafia boss than a hunter.” Eren’s tone is teasing but Levi just shrugs, not denying the fact. 

“You smell odd.” Eren huffs and crosses his arms, oddly upset by the comment. Levi places a hand on Eren’s thigh, rubbing circles into the material of Eren’s leggings. “I never said it was a bad thing, Eren. You just smell different than you did before.”

Eren lets out a breath, leaning against Levi’s side. “Yeah well going months without a proper meal does that.”

“Months? Shit, kid why aren’t you eating?”

Eren turns his face away, and Levi thinks he can see Eren’s cheeks flushing. “No one tasted as good as you.”

“You could have answered when I called you if you were that desperate.”

“I did! Or, I tried to, at least. It wasn’t the easiest thing to pick up a phone when you’re too weak and horny to get out of bed.”

“How are you up and about now, then?”

“I heard rumors you were back in town, and I couldn’t resist trying to find you.” Levi lets out a long breath, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before leaning over and kissing Eren on the lips, nothing more than a quick press of lips together. 

“Idiot. Let’s go.” Eren’s face lights up with a hopeful yet hungry smile, sliding from the booth and tugging Levi up after him.

“Do you wanna remember tonight too?”

“Why would I want to forget the way you feel fucking me?” The answering look Levi gets makes heat rush over Levi skin and he gladly lets Eren drag him back to Eren’s apartment. 

______________________________________________________________

Levi thinks months later as he unloads his bags from his trunk and trudges up to Eren’s apartment, the incubus in question waiting in the doorway, kissing Levi eagerly as soon as he’s through the door that he’s grateful for cheap booze and club music.

“I missed you.”

“You say that every time I come home.”

“Because it’s true every time. Now c’mon, I’m horny and Mikasa is coming over tonight.”

That’s all the invitation Levi needs, and as Levi gasps and moans as they move together, he knows in his heart that there is in fact a certain grace to being an incubus, to being Eren, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
